


Being Welcomed

by Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Collars, Dehumanization, Dubious Consent, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking Machines, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Praise Kink, Slight Bondage, implied human trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner/pseuds/Crystal_Mazes_Lovely_Corner
Summary: “Ichigo,” Urahara cooed as he opened the door. Ichigo stretched out on his bed, looking up leisurely as his keeper came into his room. He pressed into Urahara’s hand as he pet his head, setting his tray down with the other hand. “Good morning, lovely. Today is a big day.” He took a piece of tamogo and fed it to Ichigo, who ate it up happily. “We have a new resident coming in,” he told Ichigo as he fed him. “You’ve been so good lately, I thought you could help me get him settled in.”





	Being Welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another dice roll for a new fandom!  
> D3: dubcon  
> D6: creature  
> D8: bleach  
> D9: fantasy  
> D12: lactation  
> D20: spanking
> 
> Edited by Udunie and Emma Gem.

“Ichigo,” Urahara cooed as he opened the door. Ichigo stretched out on his bed, looking up leisurely as his keeper came into his room. He pressed into Urahara’s hand as he pet his head, setting his tray down with the other hand. “Good morning, lovely. Today is a big day.” He took a piece of tamago and fed it to Ichigo, who ate it up happily. “We have a new resident coming in,” he told Ichigo as he fed him. “You’ve been so good lately, I thought you could help me get him settled in.”

Ichigo preened under the attention, his eyes were big and soft as he looked up at Urahara adoringly. He sat up at his keeper’s urging, exposing his chest. He looked down at himself as Urahara poked at his chest, pinching his nipples. His eyes rolled back at the feeling. Urahara chuckled, licking the small amount of milk that accumulated on his thumb. “What a good boy,” he said. He reached over and clipped his leash to Ichigo’s collar. “Let’s go say hello to your new friend.”

They walked down the hallway of stalls to the milking room. It was set up with several stations, and plenty of room for others to wander around while they waited their turn, along with a desk for the keepers to sit. Ichigo whined in confusion as he saw someone already inside, someone he hadn’t seen before.

The new man was tethered to the desk, a dainty chain attached to a silver collar. His raven hair tumbled down in front of his face, showing one grey eye filled with rage. He was still wearing his training mitts, keeping his hands from doing anything silly, and when Ichigo crawled up to him, he curled away, pressing into the wood. Ichigo knew he was scared, and probably confused by the medicines, but he didn’t know how to help the man.

Urahara placed a comforting hand on Ichigo’s shoulder. “It’s all right, Ichi. You remember what it’s like to be so new. We’re gonna show him how good it is here.”

Ichigo nodded. He crawled over to the supporting bench, it lifted his hips while he slid his hands into the slots by his head, leaving his chest open and accessible. Urahara pet down his spine as he knelt next to Ichigo. “We’ll just do a quick session,” he assured. He grabbed the suction cups and attached them to Ichigo’s nipples. Ichigo watched eagerly as he flipped the switch.

The first pull was always the hardest. Urahara always soothed him through it until his milk started to flow. He hadn’t produced much in the beginning, but he didn’t like thinking about that time. He had been nervous and new then, like this man. Now he knew that the best feeling in the world was milk flowing from his… teats. It would make heat course through his body, making his mind fuzzy and dick hard. The cups would alternate patterns so that he wouldn’t get sore so easily. Soon he was panting with lust, his hips pressing against the supports to get friction on his neglected cock.

He heard a small noise from the corner. He was facing the new man, who was staring at them unabashedly. Ichigo was far from ashamed, he hoped that he could help him feel welcomed. Urahara saw that they were looking at each other. “Oh, Byakuka, come. Get a closer look.”

The man, Byakuya, hesitated, examining Ichigo with curiosity. Slowly, his crawled the little space the chain allowed to sit in front of Ichigo. He tried to be as enticing as possibly, trying to show Byakuya how good it could be, if he just let it.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Urahara asked, his hand lingering on the swell of Ichigo’s ass, wet with lube. He must have grabbed it while Ichigo was distracted. “He’s come a long way since he came to me.” His fingers trailed lower to push inside his hole. Ichigo moaned, pressing back into the digit. He didn’t need much prep anymore, but Urahara liked to tease sometimes. He purposely avoided Ichigo’s prostate. He wiggled his hips, trying to get him to the right angle, making pleading little moans.

Urahara slapped his ass with his free hand, sharp enough to sting. “No, Ichi,” he said gently. “You take what you’re given.” He started to thrust his finger in and out, and Ichigo stayed in place this time. Urahara turned his attention back to Byakuya, and Ichigo followed suit. “Once you're done with all your shots, I’m sure you’ll be just as well behaved as he is.” Urahara pulled his fingers out and turned off the machine, Ichigo whining at the loss.

“Up you get lovely,” Urahara said, helping him to his knees. Byakuya retreated back to the desk when he saw them getting up. Urahara reached out to him, and the man flinched away when he went to pet his hair. “Awwww, poor Byakuya is still spooked. Ichi, let’s get him relaxed.”

Ichigo nodded, slowly approaching the skittish man. He nosed at Byakuya’s face until it was turned to him. He kissed him chastely, until Byakuya started to lean into him. Ichigo licked at the seam of his lips until he opened up sweetly, his tongue soft as Ichigo explored. It had been so long since he had been allowed to take charge, his head was dizzy with it. Kissing this new friend became more than an order. He cupped his pale cheeks and gently brought him down to his back.

Byakuya’s arms wrapped around him, one hand going to the back of his head, and the other pressing into Ichigo’s hips. Ichigo grinded down, rubbing his cock in the crease of that hard thigh, feeling the man’s own erection rising to push against his stomach.

“Ichi,” Urahara said. He grabbed the back of his collar to make him sit up straight. Both of them were breathless. Byakuya’s once sharp eyes were hazy, his cheeks flushed. Ichigo saw his cock laying against his stomach, long and beautifully pink. Urahara reached down to stroke it. Byakuya made to push him away, but relaxed into the sensation. “Oh, doesn’t this look tasty. Ichi, make him feel good.”

Ichigo moaned in pleasure. He swung his leg over Byakuya’s hips. Urahara held his cock in place as he sunk down. He felt every inch, his eyes rolling back in his head. It curved up slightly, constantly brushing against his prostate. His teats felt extra sensitive from the milking, he wished he could make him suck on them. They weren’t for him though, his milk belonged to Urahara.

“Good boy,” he whispered in Ichigo’s ear. “Take your treat, keep him nice and distracted for me.” Ichigo immediately began moving his hips. He braced himself on Byakuya’s thighs as he rolled with the motions. He could tell that Byakuya was trying to keep track of what Urahara was doing, twisting to try and see what was happening on the desk. Ichigo clenched down, making him arch up, his attention snapping back to Ichigo. He was so beautiful, Ichigo could get lost in his face, the way it kept getting overcome with pleasure, like Ichigo was just that good. It took almost no time at all for his grey eyes to flutter shut.

Urahara stood over them. He had two syringes clutched in his hand. He put a finger to his lips as he knelt back down, Byakuya too absorbed with the pleasure to notice. He gently placed his hand around his small, pebble-like nipples, the needle sliding in. Ichigo redoubled his efforts, raising himself up and down as Urahara pressed the medicine in. He knew that shots were no fun, but they were important to make him right.

“Ah ah ah,” Urahara scolded. Byakuya was weakly trying to push him away, but he easily depressed the second shot. “There, all done,” he said reassuringly. He pet his hair, running his fingers through the thick strains. He turned his cool gaze to Ichigo, who felt completely wrecked. He was on the peak, but he couldn’t topple over. He wished he could come just from this, from a lovely cock fucking him so right, but he needed more. “Oh, poor sweetheart,” Urahara cooed, tickling under his chin with his free hand, moving lower to squeeze at his chest. “These are still so full, aren’t they?” Ichigo whined in agreement. “Why don’t we show Bya what he’ll be making?”

Ichigo all but dove forward, squealing in delight. He grabbed Byakuya’s hair, pulling him up and guiding him to his chest. Supporting himself on his elbows, Byakuya simply stayed there, choosing to fuck into Ichigo instead. He wished he was allowed to speak, to beg Byakuya to taste him. He was so close to coming, all it would take was a push.

Blessedly, he felt the first tentative licks, and he almost collapsed with relief. Byakuya latched on, sucking gently as Ichigo’s hips went into overdrive. He could feel his milk flow freely, being pulled from inside. Byakuya moaned, his mouth hungrily trying to get more. The tugging, the ting of pressure as milk tried to get out faster, pushed Ichigo over the edge, his insides clenching onto his cock like a vice. Byakuya’s hips stuttered, pushing into him once, twice, and then he was coming as well, his whole body shaking with the force.

They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Byakuya curled up into Ichigo’s side, hiding his face in the crook of his shoulder. He nuzzled down into his hair, almost purring as he felt a rewarding hand on his flank. “Well done, both of you,” Urahara said. “Just take a moment to catch your breath, lovelies, and I’ll take you back to your stalls.”

Ichigo wasn’t in any rush, he was hopeful that he could convince his keeper to relieve his other teat…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!
> 
> Or you can chat with me here on [My blog](https://crystalmazewriting.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
